


Burial

by Capucine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Durin's line is not a happy ending; but the loss of both sons is a tragedy to their mother, Dís.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burial

Dís heard the news as it came back without her children.

All dead, her brother, her sons. Her sons weren't even old enough to be considered full grown, and now they lay in their tombs in Erebor. 

She journeyed there, of course, to join her fellow dwarves in living there; but also to see what remained of her sons and brother, as if it could be some joke. With war, with the perilous world they lived in, she knew it couldn't be a joke, but she went there nonetheless.

Dáin Ironfoot met her, put a hand on her shoulder; he was her cousin, after all. They went down to the tombs, and there she laid her hand against the cold stone.

Dís knew then, for sure, that her children were gone. And so ended the line of Durin, as she wept for her boys and her brother.


End file.
